


Reaffirmation

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Reaffirmation

Harry was humming as he strolled down the corridor that led to Severus's chambers when he was suddenly slammed up against the cold stone wall, feet inches from the ground, a very strong arm holding him by the neck and a wand at his temple.

" _What_ were you doing with Draco Malfoy?" Severus hissed, annunciating each and every syllable. 

Harry's hands reached for his throat, trying to pull Severus's fingers away so he might speak. Slowly Severus lowered him to the ground and Harry gasped for breath. 

"Answer my question." Severus's wand never left Harry's temple, his eyes burning black with anger…and jealousy.

Harry laughed, he just couldn't help it. Oh, he'd pay later but his arse could do with a good lashing as a matter of fact.

"You don't honestly believe I'm interested in Draco, do you?" Harry said once he caught his breath.

Severus slowed moved his wand to his side and straightened his back, looking both ways down the corridor most likely to see if there were any witnesses.

"I had heard a rumour—"

"Well, it was nothing, _nothing_ more than a rumour." Harry straightened his own robes where they'd rumpled. "Now, are you going to take me back to yours and show me how much you love me or should I go see if Draco's available?"

Severus's eyes flashed again then settled to the heated gaze that made Harry shiver. Pulling Harry close, he murmured, "Mine", then steered Harry down the corridor. 

As they stopped in front of the portrait that guarded Severus's chambers, Harry asked, "What the bloody fuck was _that_?" He rubbed at what he was sure were four perfect impressions of Severus's long fingers as well as his thumb, which had been pressed right against his jugular.

"I may have over-reacted."

"You think?" Severus stepped closer and looked at Harry's neck, his fingers trailing over the purpling bruises.

"Do you need a healing salve?" He then murmured the password and they stepped into Severus's chambers.

"No," Harry replied as he removed his robes. "I want you to see those marks on my neck when you fuck me. I know I belong to you but _you_ seem to need a reminder."

Stripping down and stumbling to the bed, Severus was gentle as he pulled Harry down on top of him. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked puzzled.

Severus looked like he was going to say something then changed his mind, and instead rolled them over, devouring Harry's mouth with his own.

"Now," Harry replied when they broke apart, threading his fingers through Severus's hair, "I insist on a good seeing to."

"Insatiable brat."

" _Your_ insatiable brat." Harry laughed then groaned as Severus slid down the bed and went straight to work.


End file.
